The invention relates to a headlamp-indicator unit for motor vehicles.
German Pat. No. 27 25 953 discloses a headlamp-indicator unit, which includes closed lamp chambers with corresponding reflector walls and openings for lamp sockets formed in a reflector unit made of plastic material or of a spacer member of plastic material and having a reflector of metal. One lamp chamber is designed for accommodating a main headlamp and the other lamp chamber disposed laterally thereto is designed for a flashing direction indicator. The two lamp chambers are covered by corresponding diffusion and light lenses, respectively; and the entire headlamp-indicator unit is secured in the vehicle bodywork so as to be pivotable about both a horizontal and vertical setting axis in order to permit the necessary light-range and side setting of the main headlamp light beam.
German Pat. No. 27 43 745 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,459) discloses a suitable fastening arrangement for a headlamp-indicator unit.
The known headlamp-indicator units have the disadvantage that the flashing direction indicator disposed at the side of the main headlamp can only be provided with a light lens emitting light towards the front, and the portion of the light lens extended around the corner of the bodywork can get out of alignment and deviate with respect to its receiving recess in the fender of the motor vehicle bodywork when adjustments of the headlamp-indicator unit are made about the horizontal and vertical pivot axes. This may be unacceptable from the standpoint of styling and aerodynamics.